Naga's Defeat
by Fireblazing
Summary: The rebels battle Naga to save innocent people. Please R&R it, need opinions to make the story better. ^-^


Naga's Defeat by Fireblazing

Part 1 

A yellow ball soared threw the air searching for the village. Within minutes of being airborne, the yellow ball spots the village to the west of his location. 

"I see the village gang, it's to the west," called Suezo as he plummeted to the ground. "Catch me Golem!"

Before Suezo hit the ground a yellow aura surrounded his body and gently placed him on the ground.

"Sorry Suezo," said Golem.

"Your lucky that Holly caught me or you would be sorry," replied Suezo.

"Well enough of that, let's get moving!" yelled Genki racing ahead of the group.

Everyone but Holly and Tiger raced to the village. Holly felt that she was slowing Tiger down because of her injuries. The fact was that Tiger wanted to say close to her to protect her from danger. His senses had begun to go wild when they reached the village. Something smelled wrong to him so he would guard Holly until he learned what it was. 

"Hurry up you two, we found a place to eat at," called Hare.

"Yeah we're starved Holly, let's eat!" said Genki.

"We're coming," answered Holly.

The restaurant was deserted except for the owner. He was an older man of his late forties. He had a long beard and his appearance reminded Holly of her grandfather. The pain of what Moo did to her village returned when she thought of her last sights of her grandfather. The memory quickly retreated to the sound of her stomach growling. The man brought the group a large bowl of beef stew. If not for Tiger, Holly would not have gotten any. The blue Tiger had yelled at the others to stop and give her some before they ate it all. Genki compiled and then the group ate all the stew in a few minutes.

"So, where are all the villagers?" Hare asked after paying the bill.

"The strong ones were taken, the others left except for a few. I am one of the few who would not be scared away," the man said with pride.

"Why were the strong people taken," asked Holly.

"They were taken to build a temple for Naga," the man replied.

"Where is this temple being built, maybe we can rescue the people like we did with Pixie," questioned Genki.

"The temple is being built by the palace of Naga. However, it will be impossible to help them because Naga has guards everywhere," answered the old man.

"Then we will just have to destroy the guards and then get the people out," said Genki.

"Easier said than done kid," replied Tiger. "First, we don't know how many of them there are or where they are. Second, by attacking the temple we will be lose the element of surprise against Naga. He will know that we are here and he can attack at anytime."

"You're right Tiger, but we still have to help these people," said Holly.

"I will help on one condition Holly," replied Tiger.

"What's that Tiger," asked Genki.

"That Holly stays here until we return with the villagers," answered Tiger. "I don't wait her to get hurt on this foolish mission."

"I agree that Holly should stay here until it is safe," agreed Suezo.

"It is my choice to stay or go. And I want to help these people," answered Holly. 

"We all agree that you should stay here Holly, you are still injured and we don't want to risk you getting hurt again," replied Genki.

"But I can handled myself I battle if need be now," answered Holly.

"You are staying here and that is final Holly. Or do we have to tie you to a chair?" asked Genki.

"No, I'll stay," Holly replied with a frown. [At least until you guys are far enough away. Then I'll follow you incase you need my help,] thought Holly as she watched them go.

The location changes to a frozen wasteland. A lone monster braves the storms to reach the outpost he heard rumors of existed. The cavern appears before him and he stealthily enters. Within, monsters are working quickly to release a monster from the ice. As the lone monster focuses on the captured monster, he realizes that it is Moo's original body. He charges his horns for the attack but before he can release, a large hand grabs him form behind.

"Not now, Gray Wolf," the voice says quietly so the baddies don't hear.

"We heard rumors that you were freed of Moo's control," said the shadow behind the hand.

"I had heard rumors that the same was said of you, Pixie," Gray Wolf answered. "But why don't you let me destroy his body before he can merge?"

"Because, his body can not be destroyed so easily. We need more power than the three of us combined," said Pixie.

"We were about to get the help of the others when you appeared," said Big Blue.

"You two can go, I will stay here and watch so that we know what is happening," replied Gray Wolf.

"Do you know where we can find them?" asked Big Blue.

"They were just leaving my territory when I went to find Moo," answered Gray Wolf.

"We then, we'll start there," said Pixie as she stealthily flew into the air. 

Part 2

The temple appeared before the rebels as well as the captured villagers. What was most bothering was that young children where building the temple as well. There were also groups of baddies guarding the villagers. Hare was working on a plan to save the villagers but not be caught in the process. However, before Hare could voice his plan, a group of Dokoo (Gaboo/Joker) had surrounded them from behind. One was aiming his attack at Genki when Tiger sprang into action.

"Heads up gang, looks like we don't need your plan Hare," snarled Tiger as he used his Lightning attack.

"Well, at less I had a plan instead of charging in there and getting us killed," yelled Hare back while hitting a Dokoo with a One-Two Punch.

"Oh yeah!" growled Tiger.

"Yeah!" yelled Hare.

"Enough chi, fight latter!" said Moochi as a Long Punch knocked him down.

"Right, let's stop these guys!" called Genki.

The group fought bravely but the Dokoo were too powerful. They used their poison to knock out the rebels. Even Tiger succumbed to the poison before getting his last hit in. When they awoke, their hands, feet, and even paws were tied. Standing over them was the last member of the Big Bad Four, Naga.

"You were not as difficult to stop as I thought you would be. All I needed to do was enslave a few worthless villagers and wait for you to come," said Naga realizing that they had awakened. "But where is the girl who Moo wants the most. Speak now or you will not speak again!"

"We'll never tell you where Holly is, you creep," spat Genki.

"So the child's name is Holly. Well if you won't tell me where she is, then I will send my troops to find her. You would not have left her very far away," said Naga.

"You'll never find her. Even if you do, she will kill you," snarled Tiger.

"We shall see. Bajarl come forward!" ordered Naga. "Find the girl and bring her here."

"As you wish master Naga," the Bajarl replied.

Meanwhile, Holly was trying to find a way into the palace without being caught. If only she knew what the inside looked like, she could teleport inside. She was considering just walking in there when she saw a monster fly out quickly. On closer inspection, Holly realized it was a Bajarl. [He must be looking for me. Well he won't find me so easily,] thought Holly. As she was getting up a hand grabbed her from behind.

"Leave now or you will be sorry who ever you are," said Holly.

"Is that the welcome I get for coming to help," replied the owner of the hand.

"Pixie it's you. I'm sorry, I thought it was a baddie," said Holly after she turned around.

"Where are the others, I have to tell you all something," said Pixie.

"They were captured by Naga. I was just going in to rescue them," replied Holly.

"No offense kid, but you're not much of a fighter," said Pixie.

"I am now," said Holly as she formed her yellow aura around her.

"So you are kid, but that little trick won't help against Naga," replied Pixie.

"Don't worry about me, let's help the others and stop Naga," said Holly as she began toward the palace.

"Alright, just let me do most of the work," replied Pixie.

Part 3

With Pixie's help, they entered the palace without alerting any of the guards. They entered the throne room but were surrounded by Dokoos. 

"Welcome, Holly was it. Oh and you brought my former teammate," said Naga. "I'm glad you did not waste time in getting here."

"Less talk, more fight Naga," snarled Pixie as she charged her Lightning.

"As you wish, Dokoo will you do the honors of stopping her," hissed Naga. 

The Dokoo attack Pixie but all but one was turned into a lost disk. The last one shot Pixie with his poison before joining his group. Pixie quickly succumbed to the poison and was no longer a threat to Naga. 

"Now for the surprise. Ghost come forth," ordered Naga. "Once Ghost is in control of your body, your powers will be under my control."

At these words, Ghost disappeared and Holly collapsed to the ground. 

"What have you done to her you monster!" spat Genki.

"It is her own fault. She is unconscious because she is too stubborn to submit to Ghost's control," hissed Naga.

"She will defeat him and then she will kill you Naga," snarled Tiger.

"Too late, I am already in control," said the possessed Holly. "What are your orders master Naga."

"Destroy the rebels and then come with me," ordered Naga.

"As you wish master," said Ghost in Holly's body.

"Fight him Holly, we now you can win," said Suezo as the aura surrounded Holly.

"Be quiet eyeball or you will be the first to die," said Ghost.

[No I won't let you hurt my friends Ghost,] thought Holly as she battle for dominance in her mind. The aura glowed brighter as it surrounded the rebels. Genki sealed his eyes shut waiting for the pain but it never came. He then noticed that the ropes around him had been destroyed. 

"I knew you could stop him Holly," cheered Genki. "Come on gang, let's stop Naga for good!"

"I'm with you kid!" growled Tiger as he leapt into the battle.

"Golem, protect Pixie and Holly," called Hare.

"Gol!" said Golem as he positioned himself over the fallen Pixie and the still possessed Holly.

"You can not defeat me so easily boy!" hissed Naga as he dodged Tiger's attack. "Energy Shot!" 

Naga's attack hit Hare with full force knocking him unconscious. Tiger used his Ice Bullet attack but his attack was reflected and he was thrown backwards. Genki and Moochi charged at Naga and Moochi used his Cherry Blossom Blizzard attack. Moochi's attack had no effect and was countered with a Drill Attack throwing Moochi into the wall effectively taking him out of the battle. Tiger leapt at Naga and called for his Blizzard attack. Again Naga was too quick and Tiger was knocked unconscious. Genki charged bravely at Naga but was immediately thrown into the wall. Naga then approached Golem to remove the last of the rebels. Golem used his Tornado attack and hit Naga with all his force. Naga retaliated with Life Steal and Golem collapsed to the ground.

"I won't let you win Naga," said Holly still fighting Ghost's control.

"My dear, you can't win against me when you are using all your energy to fight my minion," laughed Naga.

"What makes you think that I am using all my energy," asked Holly as she charged her yellow aura.

"You try anything and you will not hve enough strength to fight Ghost," answered Naga.

"Then I will just have to get rid of Ghost first," said Holly. 

At those words her aura glowed brighter and Naga had to sheild his eyes. Within minutes Ghosts was thrown out of Holly's body and changed to a lost disk. However, Holly collapsed to the ground drained of energy.

Part 4

"You might have stopped Ghost, but you will serve me in time," replied Naga. "But first you will watch your friends die, starting with the human boy!"

"Leave them alone," shouted Holly as she threw an energy ball at Naga effectively wounding his left eye.

"You brat, for that I will kill them all!" screamed Naga. "Energy Shots!"

Naga's attack hit each of the wounded rebels causing them to scream in pain. However, their hatred of Naga caused them to charge their attacks at once. The energy from the attacks was then absorbed into the fallen Genki causing him to glow bright red.

"Flame Cannon!" yelled Genki in a deep voice.

The attack hit Naga and he screamed in pain. His form began to flicker and he changed into a lost disk that smoked from the attack. After defeating Naga, Genki collapsed as well as the other rebels. Loud footsteps could be heard in the distance before they passed out.

When Genki awoke, he was in a sleeping bag on the floor of a cavern. Genki looked around to see that his friends were with him and were sleeping peacefully. What surprised him the most was that Big Blue was with them. He had not remembered when Big Blue had found them. He was barely conscious when Big Blue found the rebels and moved them to this cavern. 

The monsters were also beginning to awaken. Each was surprised that they survived the battle and were not in the palace. The last any of they remembered was Naga's Energy Shot attack and then nothing.

"What happened, where are we," asked Hare.

"You are safe. I found you all unconscious in Naga's palace. Who defeated him?" asked Big Blue.

"I don't remember do you Genki," inquired Tiger.

"No, the last I remember is waking up here," answered Genki. "Maybe Holly defeated him as she did Magma?"

"It is a possibility but I remember Holly collapsing after getting rid of Ghost," replied Hare.

"It doesn't matter, chi. Naga is gone!" cheered Moochi.

"Moochi is right, Naga is defeated and all that is left is Moo," said Pixie who had just regained consciousness.

"So we can continue the search for the Phoenix without having to worry about the Big Bad Four anymore," said Suezo.

"No Suezo, our troubles have just started. With Moo's generals defeated he will come after us to stop our quest," stated Holly.

"Moo doesn't stand a chance against the Monster Champ!" yelled Genki.

"That reminds me why I came to see you," said Pixie. "It seems that Moo has merged with his ancient body. It will take more than you to stop him. It is imperative that you find the Phoenix fast."

"Don't worry Pixie, we will find the Phoenix and stop Moo for good," said Genki. "Right gang?"

"Right!" cheered everyone.


End file.
